


Heart Attacks and Confessions

by stray_kiddos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seungjin are dating, but I swear theres a plot, i just didn't know how to add it to the story properly so yeah, ooh also, this is honestly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_kiddos/pseuds/stray_kiddos
Summary: Jisung's just too cute, and Minho's one weak man.





	Heart Attacks and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 'Ar' for prompting this to me!  
> Minsung is super duper cute, so of course I had to write them  
> I'm sorry if there's some bad grammar, I didn't proof read this cause I was literally too tired to care lol

“Jisung-ah, hurry up! We’re about to go live!” A voice yells, startling Jisung off the couch. He face plants on the mesh-like carpet, erupting a fit of giggles from the youngest and a glare from the eldest’s.

A groan pushes its way past his throat, pain shooting up his arm while he tries (and fails) to hoist himself up. He falls back to the ground with a loud thump, his back facing upwards towards the ceiling.

“In a minute!” he yells back, voice muffled by the carpet strings filtering his mouth. He tries pushing himself upwards again, his hands situated on both sides of his head. Counting to three in his head, he propels himself upwards. He successfully stands up, albeit a little shaky, and stretches his sore limbs.

He hears someone shuffle towards him, reaching one of their hands to Jisungs face and lightly turning his head to look at them fully. 

“Are you alright, Jisungie?” Minho asked, eyebrows scrunched together in worry while searching Jisungs face for any signs of discomfort or pain.

Jisung stared up into his worried Hyungs face, only to immediately regret it. His face only being mere inches from the other, he could feel the breath of Minhos words hit his face slightly. He whipped his head down towards the ground, face flushed a bright red.

Pulling his hands away from the boy, Minho steps back slightly, an amused grin settling on his face. He loved seeing the other boy flustered, stammering and face flushed. 

Moving his arm forward, he grabs ahold of Jisungs hand, pulling him towards the living area where the rest of the members are currently seated. Changbin grumbles underneath his breath, looking as if the last place he wanted be was here.

Which it was, considering the boy was begrudgingly sat next to his crush of a full year, Felix. The other seemed excited, almost, pressing himself flush up next to Changbins side, leaving no space between him and the other.

Minho turns sits down in front of Chan, pulling the youngers hand to sit down next his left. 

With everyone sitting up slightly, Chan turns on their tripod situated in front of them, an awkward silence following. After a few seconds, the members greet the incoming fans loudly, lightly pushing each other in the process.

They all stop after a few seconds, thanking the fans showing up. They all look towards the devices distributed between the few of them, answering questions and commenting on statements their fans send in.

About ten minutes in, Minho gets a small tap to his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at the boy next to him, eyes up and questioning. Jisung brings both of his hands up towards Minhos forehead, brushing out his bangs that had got messed up while he thrashed about earlier.

Shortly after Jisung finished fixing his hair, Minho leaned forward, locking his eyes to the youngers lips. Jisung moved his head back away from Minhos, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

Minho moved his head back, smile implanted on his face from Jisungs cute reaction. He turned his head to his right, acting as If he didn’t just try and kiss Jisung on the lips live a few seconds ago, which the other did as well.

Minho didn’t know what overcame him. Maybe it was the focused look in his eyes, or maybe his slight pout settled upon his lips. Either way, Minho was a weak man, and the boy next just seemed too cute not to kiss.

The rest of the live consisted of moments like Minho being forced to do aegyo against his will, the others cringing including himself, Felix speaking everybody’s name with a (probably over exaggerated) Aussie accent, and Chan dying on the inside from lack of food thereof.

They signed off, Chan pulling the members closest to him in a tight hug. 

Right after the camera shut off, Jisung stands up and leaves the group, heading towards his shared room of him and Felix. Shutting the door behind him, Jisung breathes in and out slowly, trying to calm his heartbeat that has been elevated for a solid twenty minutes.

Minhos face was still clear in his mind, the way his eyes drooped lowly onto his lips and how he leaned ever so closely to himself. He honestly doesn’t know himself how his face didn’t turn red at the sight of him, so he thanks his cheeks for not betraying him for once in his life.

He couldn’t say this now, however, as the apples of his cheeks were bright red. He kept thinking about the older boys’ lips throughout the live, and was thankful that nobody asked why he had become quiet so suddenly.

He laid himself against the door of the bedroom, calming his racing heartbeat. He knew the others would probably send someone to go check up on him, so he propped himself off the door and went to go sit on top of his bed.

“Sungie, is everything okay? We saw you quickly get up and leave to your room… Are you sick? Would you like Hyung to go get something for you?” The voice outside the door spoke, making Jisung tense up.

Of course, the one person who made him get up earlier in the first place, is the same to come and check up on him. This perfect person who likes to make his heart flutter and have butterflies dance in his stomach at the mere thought of holding hands together.

“Minho Hyung, I’m alright. Stop being so nosy, yeah?” The younger teased, stifling a chuckle making its way past his lips when he hears and exasperated groan outside of the door. “I’m worried about you, and this is the thanks I get? I’m disgusted.” The older joked, opening the door and slipping himself inside the darkened room.

Minho heads for Jisungs bed, sitting away from the now questionably silent boy. Jisungs breath hitches in his throat when the older turns his body towards him, knees touching. 

“But seriously,” The older started, looking at Jisungs face with a slight scowl. “I know you haven’t been feeling well since you fell off the couch, right before the livestream happened. Is that why you were so quiet the whole time?” He whispered, concern adorning his features.

Jisung was still in shock, his hands stuck in the middle of his lap like a kindergartner. He knows telling a lie would make his Hyung feel better at the time, but ultimately would come bite him the ass, so, he has two options: Confess his feelings to the person he’s been dreaming about being with for the past seven months, or lie and keep a friendship he would be okay being stuck with for the sake of love.

Tightening his hands into small fists, he looks down at his lap, knowing that it’s either now or never.

“I- No, Hyung.” Jisung took in a breath, letting the air out slowly as he turns to look away from the others face, not wanting to see their reaction.

“Y-you know when Chan and Woojin started dating, I didn’t know why it affected me so much. It wasn’t like I hated that they were or anything, but every time they would hold each other’s hands, I’d get sad suddenly for no reason.”

Jisung paused, feeling the boy across from him freeze still, his breath hitched in his throat.

“But it hit me one day when we were practicing some choreography for evaluations,” Minho breathes out slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips while bringing both of his hands up slowly to the other boys’ kneecaps, caressing the skin lightly with the pads of his thumbs.

“We were r-resting, because Chan had given us a thirty-minute break for lunch. When I looked up from my phone, I could see Chan and Woojin in the corner, hands intertwined and faces full of adoration while the other would talk, and I just- “

An exasperated sigh passes Jisungs lips, eyes clenched knowing the weight of the words he was about to drop would literally change everything he’s ever come to know, and quite honestly, he’s petrified.

“I realized at that moment, that the reason I had been mad, was because I was jealous. I-I wanted what they had, to have a relationship with someone who didn’t care about my flaws, s-someone who I could laugh with, and be myself without having to change bits and pieces of my personality for them. I wanted someone to kiss, and hug, and cherish.”

Jisung opened his eyes and looked ahead to see Minhos eyes looking into his own.

 

“When I looked back from them, y-you had already come to sit next to me on the couch. I remember feeling your legs touch mine, and I-I,”

Jisungs swears his face has never been so red in his entire life, as he could literally feel the heat radiate off his face. He looks at the features of Minhos face, looking to see if there were any signs disgust, telling him to stop, but there wasn’t. Minhos eyes were staring at Jisungs lips, a small, but visible, smile adorning his features.

Minho leans forward, stopping a centimeter away from the flustered boys face, and leans his head forward onto his forehead. 

Closing his eyes, Jisung leans forward, kissing Minhos lips chastely, and leans back, eyes wide with shock.

Minho laughs, his eyes turning to crescents as he took in the others shocked expression. Moving his hands up from the younger boys’ kneecaps, he gently caresses his dumpling-like cheeks, leaning forward to kiss him properly.

The lips move together slowly, dancing to the beats of the boys’ hearts.

Minho breaks the kiss after a few seconds, both boys’ panting, faces flushed. He leans his forehead onto the others, smiling brightly when he feels soft hands reach up to rest at the bottom of his neck.

“I l-like you, Minho Hyung.” The younger whispered, his breath lightly hitting the others face. Minho pulls him into a chaste kiss, grinning when he feels a small smile tug on the other boys’ soft lips. Leaning backward slightly, Minho takes in the beautiful boy ahead of him, sighing.

“That’s good to know, considering I’ve liked you since the first time we met.” The older jokes, kissing the now present pout off the younger boys’ lips.

Snuggling up close, Jisung lays his head on the boys’ chest, relishing in the warmth radiating off it. Minho brings his hand up to Jisungs hair, lightly skimming his hands through the pillow-like strands till he feels the boy in his arms start to drift, his breathing becoming low and even.  
~~~

Hyunjins clicked to take the picture, the flash brightening up the whole room. “Shit, I thought I turned it off…” He mumbles to the others behind him, quickly trying to put his phone back into his pocket while the couple in front of them stirred awake. 

Minho woke up with Jisung still cuddled up next to his side, his head laying on the open expanse of his chest. Jisung grumbled something underneath his breath, snuggling closer to the warmth embracing him. Cooing could be heard from across the room, followed by light giggles.

Chan moved to face Minho and Jisung, smirk displayed on his face.

“So,” he started, crossing his arms across his chest. Minho shook Jisung awake, the younger looking a bit confused at first, but slowly turning redder as images from earlier came flooding back into his head. 

“we’re finally done with having to have to see you guys pine over each other? Thank God, I swore we were going to have had to set you two up ourselves if this had continued on any longer.” Chan and the others behind him nods their heads together in agreement.

Minho goes to grab Jisungs hand and intertwines it with his own, the other blushing shyly from the contact. Looking up from the ground, Jisung turns towards Felix, a sly smile placed on his lips. “And then there were two.” Laughing out loud, Jisung and the others couldn’t help but chuckle at the at the shocked and embarrassed faces emitting from Felix and Changbin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Changbin dragged, moving slightly behind Felix’s back.

Minho sighed, leaning in towards Jisung face. Jisung breath hitched in his throat, before closing his eyes, leaning in and slotting his lips over the others. Aww’s could be heard around them, with a few fake gags thrown in probably from Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

And honestly, they couldn’t care the slightest. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the ending four times, so hopefully it came out okay :P


End file.
